parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Children Story part 1 - (Opening) "You've Got a Friend in Me"
Disney and Sega presents *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Money, money, money! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old hamster *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Quiet, Nellie, or your kittens get run over! *Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse/Bo Peep's Sheep: Help! Meow! Help us! *Nellie the Elephant/Bo Peep: Oh, no, not my kittens! Somebody, do something! *Orinoco/Woody: Reach for the sky. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: Oh, no! Sheriff Orinoco! *Orinoco/Woody: I'm here to stop you, Timid-Hamster Bart. *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: How'd you know it was me? *Orinoco/Woody: Are you gonna come quietly? *Penfold/Mr. Potato Head: You can't touch me, Sheriff. I brought my attack frog with the built-in force field. *Orinoco/Woody: Well, I brought my horstachio who eats force-field frogs. *Orinoco/Woody: You're going to jail, Bart. Say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. *Perfect Peter/Andy: You saved the day again, Orinoco. *Orinoco/Woody: You're my favorite deputy. Children Story Starring *Orinoco (The Wombles) as Woody *Paddington Bear as Buzz Lightyear *Penfold (Danger Mouse) as Mr. Potato Head *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Slinky Dog *Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) as Rex *Huxley Pig as Hamm *Nellie the Elephant as Bo Peep *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Sarge *Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) as Sarge's Soliders *Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) as Andy *Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) as Mrs. Davis *Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) as Molly *Horrid Henry as Sid Phillips *Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) as Hannah Phillips *Bubo (The Trap Door) as Scud *You've got a friend in me *You've got a friend in me *When the road looks rough ahead *And you're miles and miles *From your nice warm bed *You just remember what your old pal said *Boy, you've got a friend in me *Yeah, you've got a friend in me *Some other folks might be *A little bit smarter than I am *Bigger and stronger too, maybe *But none of them will ever love you *The way I do, it's me and you, boy. *And as the years go by *Our friendship will never die *You're gonna see it's our destiny *You've got a friend in me (x3) *Perfect Peter/Andy: Wow! Cool! *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: What do you think? *Perfect Peter/Andy: Oh, this looks great, Mom! *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: Okay, birthday boy. *Perfect Peter/Andy: We saw that at the store! I asked you for it! *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: I hope I have enough places. *Perfect Peter/Andy: Wow, look at that! That's so-- *Perfect Peter/Andy: Oh, my gosh, you got-- *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: One, two-- four. Yeah, I think that's going to be enough. *Perfect Peter/Andy: Can we leave this up 'til we move? *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: Well, sure. We can leave it up. *Perfect Peter/Andy: Yeah! *Henry's Mum/Mrs. Davis: Now go get Zelda. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Perfect Peter/Andy: Okay! It's party time, Orinoco. Yee-haw! Howdy, little lady. *Orinoco/Woody: Somebody's poisoned the water hole. *Perfect Peter/Andy: Come on, Zelda. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Orinoco! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts